Artemis fowl: other realitys
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: Fowl manor under siege! again. Opal and an army of fairies are blowing the manor apart. David creates a portal and Artemis, Holly, Butler and David are all transported to another reality where the cold war was fought in, the People are evil and to Holly's dismay, Opal Koboi is good! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Artemis fowl or its characters, please no hating please!


Fowl manor was under siege, again. but this time it wasn't the LEP, it was Opal Koboi and an army of fairies who hated to hell on Artemis fowl the second. using lethal weapons created by the past Opal to kill Artemis, the fairies put laser slug rounds into the manor. Holly was rapidly popping off shots at the crowd, Artemis was trying to find a way to cause mass black out, David was trying to incapacitate the fairies and work a portal to a safe place and Butler was fighting off the fairies closest to Artemis. "both of you" yelled Holly "progress?" "few minutes" grunted David, who was taking too many shots. "found something!" yelled back Artemis. "David, throw me a spark" he yelled David threw a spark to Artemis who caught it firmly. "how do I use it?" said Artemis "throw it up in the air, make a fist and relax you hand, but before you do a little warning. since that isn't your magic, the spell won't last long, only about 5 seconds and make sure your in cover or you'll be knocked out too" said David. "are sure this will work?" yelled Holly, side-stepping a sprite who managed to get through a window. "Artemis, I can't let you be exposed to those crazy bastards" said Butler throwing a pixie back at the mob. "now Artemis!" said David in a tone Artemis hadn't heard before. he threw it up. Holly slid over the kitchen counter and landed on the floor, Artemis ran behind the couch Butler flipped the table over and crouched behind it, and David was swarmed by fairies and put one in front of him while taking punches and kicks. Artemis released his fist. _BOOM!_ and all the fairies except Holly were unconscious "move" said Butler sprinting for the portal. when Artemis went through, David caught Holly's arm "Holly, this is very important, the portal erases memories of all un-magical creatures so I am rerouting the portal for Haven when Artemis is completely through" said David looking at the fairies already waking up, "so find Artemis and help him regain his memories" said David letting go of Holly's arm. she went through the portal, David turned back to the mob of fairies who all had their guns pointed at him and there seemed to be more now. "Wow, there are a lot more of you then I saw slumped on the floor. wait how the-?" said David before he was shot into the portal that closed the same time David's feet got through. "D'Arvit D'Arvit D'Arvit!" screeched Opal snatching at the air.

* * *

David fell backward through the portal with Holly and ended up in Haven being overrun by goblins and quickly ended the disaster with a flick of his fingers. then felt the cold steel of a neutrino 2000 against the back of his head and thought _Holly, why did you not tell me you didn't have magic? _"freeze Mud-Boy" then he felt pain in the back of his head in the split second before his head hit the ground.

Fowl manor, Ireland

Artemis got up from the floor _it's my birthday_ he thought then his mother came down from the stairs. his mother held her arms open and Artemis walked into her arms, returning the hug "good morning, Arty and happy birthday!" greeted Artemis' mother. _this doesn't feel right, like I have something important to find, something really important _thought Artemis as he pulled away from his mother, who then disappeared out of nowhere "Butler, what's just happened to mother? what hap-?" Artemis was interrupted by a faint image of strange people around a table and one of them looked at him "Artemis, help!" said the person restrained in a chair and Artemis also got a clear look at the other figures around the table they both had pointed ears _elves_ thought his sub-conscious self and Artemis felt something he hadn't ever felt before towards one of the figures around the table. could the great Artemis Fowl the second be feeling, affection? suddenly the picture disappeared, and the feeling was gone "Artemis, what was that?" asked Butler "hologram my old friend. apparently, someone with superior technology, is trying to contact us" finished Artemis, look of astonishment on his face _how had that person known my name? and who was that figure I felt affection for? _he thought

* * *

Koboi Labs prison A-13, Lower Elements

"I want to speak to my arresting officer" said David flatly, "no words from you except how you found Haven, Mud-Man" commander Root, trying to mesmerize David, failing every attempt. "thank you for the magic, now I don't have to do half the Ritual" said David with a chilling voice like Artemis' own. "why don't you fairies just bring in Opal with the retimager?" said David. Root was shocked, this mud-boy was sapping his magic away and the light was flickering, also that voice was like the way someone expected a snake to sound like, and he was spouting secrets AND this boy had a tank of magic in him. "Opal" said Root into his mike. she came in with the mind-wiper techies. Opal then put electrodes on David's temples. then David shut his eyes and the machine exploded rendering Opal and the techies unconscious then the lights went out.

* * *

"where are you mud-man?" said Root. David laughed "everywhere" he said, then Root heard bones cracking and shivered. "what are you doing demented freak?" asked Root, that was the last thing he said. then ten LEP officers came through the doors led by Holly. "Commander, where are you?" she called out, no response. "Captain! I found something said Grub, pointing his flashlight at a black object in a corner of the room. then it burst open and killed grub as swiftly cutting paper. "Fairy down" screamed an officer and proceeded to shoot the thing that killed him. "oh, gods!" screamed another because the thing leapt forward onto the officer and ripped him to shreds. Holly couldn't get a lock on it and still hadn't by the time the eighth was dead. then the thing leapt at Chix who had no idea where to go and paid with his life. it grabbed his head and shoulder and bit Chix's neck. Holly was too traumatized to even aim, and watched as the sprite slowly died. _I'm next, at least I hope that horrid thing kills me fast _she thought as she closed her eyes. but she didn't feel anything, so she opened her eye and saw the mud-boy in front of her. **A/N: I'm not really going to view Artemis that much because he's doing his daily life until David returns Holly's memories and they get to fowl manor anyway.) **Holly couldn't believe it, that mud-boy had magic, how? David came over and looked in her mismatched eyes, and a black ray of memories shot from David's eyes into Holly's "now we need to get to Artemis" said David "agreed, what about them?" said Holly pointing towards the bodies strewn across the floor. "alternate reality, when we get back, none of this every happened." explained David "but..." said Holly with a horrified look on her face. "I can fix that when we get out of Koboi labs" said David "koboi labs?!" screeched Holly. "yes, can we please leave?" said David, looking down the corridor "and we should take the hallway to the left, then another left and a right then straight ahead." said David with his eyes closed. "your going to need a weapon" said Holly "I know and by the way in this world, the People are evil" said David drawing a shapes in the air with his finger.** A/N: brace! two attack on titan references coming up** the first looked like leather straps and rectangular pieces of metal with silver tubes on them, and the second were a pair of swords and then a automatic pistol. he put the metal rectangles on the leather straps and sheathed the swords, now Holly understood why David wore those black boots to hold the harness "Holly, time to go" said David "right" replied Holly. they bolted down the corridor, stopping briefly to grab a pair of wings. "what about you?" asked Holly "I have these" said David slapping the metal rectangles. "what are those going to do?" asked Holly, strapping the wings on. "you'll see" replied David, returning fire towards the fairies pouring down the hallway. "Right, let's go" said Holly

* * *

The door to Koboi labs burst open and a fairy flew out along with a mud-boy shooting grappling hooks out of two rectangles on his waist, propelled forward "oh" said Holly through her helmet seeing the mud-boy easily keep up with her. "nearest chute?" asked David "E1 why?" asked Holly then see saw a plan in David's eyes "no way in hell mud-boy!" yelled Holly. "you obviously misunderstood me. we steal a shuttle and get to Artemis" said David "oh, wait, shuttles have starter chips, how are we going to use one?" asked Holly. "the People need to know about hot-wiring" David muttered. David took a right, then a left and saw the arches "I need to go lower" said David "you'll be inches from the street" said Holly "Holly, look at me. do I look like I don't know what I am doing?" asked David who was looking her direction while still moving. _I have to say he does look like he knows what he's doing_ thought Holly. when they got to the shuttleport, they were met by five goblins, 13 security fairies and somehow two members of the council, dealing with the goblins. David and Holly landed, and everyone scattered except the group in front of them, and to make it worse, the council members were Vinyiay and Sool, so Holly took out revenge on Sool and knocked Vinyiay out with enough force to put her in a coma. David turned the security fairies and goblins into fairy steak with his swords. the two went to the nearest shuttle and got in. "how are we going to start it?" asked Holly, then David knelt down in front of the dash "Foaly's going to be upset, a mud-man who knows everything about the latest shuttle design" said David. then the shuttle started "fly us out captain short!" said David.

* * *

E1 shuttleport, Tara, Ireland

Holly landed the shuttle and David planted something all around the shuttle and the shuttle-port. "let's go" said Holly, then she saw that she left the wings in the shuttle "D'Arvit!" said Holly "we don't have time to get the wings, so hold on" said David. "wha-" said Holly before David grabbed her and activated his hook-shots and flew forward. David pulled out a detonator that Holly hadn't seen before "I only use this on special occasions" said David and with a _click_ the entire shuttle-port was engulfed in flames, no explosions just fire. then the entire thing collapsed inwards. "thermite, the only thing that humans made that works on fairy hardware" said David. Holly actually got a look at the landscape and sky and she smelled and tasted radioactive in the air. "and Russia starts but doesn't finish the Cold War. the US does" siad David "and detonates the world rendering it unithabitable" completed David. All Holly could do was look at the destruction around her "and we are safe from the radiation right?" asked Holly. David inhaled sharply "no, we are not so its vital that we get to Fowl manor A.S.A.P." replied David. at this point Holly lost it "are you saying i can die of radiation?!" she yelled "you will unless we get to Fowl manor in five min-" is all David could say before Holly sucker-punched him, which cause them to fall off the scorched tree David was suspended from. "Damnit!" yelled David as he fell and hit the ground. half his face was melted by the radioactive ground. Holly was first to stand up then David clutching his face, "please, I counldn't of hit you that hard" said Holly, David took away his hands. Holly saw black bones, melted flesh and a black glow around his face "oh gods... I'm sorry, just I can get out of hand, let me heal that" said Holly "no, its just going to pop back with the radioactive tendrils in my face" said David "anyway, lets go, Fowl manor is just over the hill" said David starting to run, but stopped "ugh" said Holly, who was starting to pale and blood was coming out of her eye. "oh no" said David who ran over to Holly and slung her arm around his neck and went as fast as Holly could go which wasn't very fast, so picked her up and ran.

* * *

Fowl manor, Ireland

David kicked the doors open, even if it wasn't entirely needed because the entire estate was desintigrated besides the door and made for the basement. he opened the lead vault door, and closed it then he opened the other one after he was sprayed by water and soap then dried. _I don't believe it he actully built a replica Fowl manor underneath Fowl manor_ thought David in amazement. "don't, move" said a deep, gravely voice. most likely Butler's _damnit, not again_ thought David then Butler hit him in the head.

fowl manor sub-basement, Ireland

Holly woke up on a bed that she remembered well, in her old cell. she realized that she was cuffed to the bed and David cuffed to a chair which was built into the floor. Artemis came in and sat in a chair at the foot of the bed "awake, are we?" he said in a chilling voice Holly remembered from the moment she met him. "Artemis look at me, don't you remember me?" said Holly, sitting upright hoping this would at least trigger recall. "no, fairy I believe we do not know each other, but all fairies will remember the name Artemis Fowl" said Artemis. "now, why don't you tell me who that is?" he said, pointing at David's still burning face. "c'mon Artemis you have to remember him" said Holly "look, I even have a picture of us all at Christmas, I can't get it out its in my left pocket" said Holly. Artemis went to get the picture and pulled it out, at the moment he saw his parents, Butler, Holly, him and David, he snapped. "oh no, I 'm sorry. still, what happened to David?" asked Artemis "I punched him off the tree we were sitting in" replied Holly guiltily "I don't think you punches will knock the skin of of a person's face, I know" said Artemis remembering Holly punching him in his study "I guess you haven't seen the world then?" asked Holly with an eyebrow raised. "of course I have looked outside" said Artemis "the window or the door?" asked Holly again. "the window, why should I look out the door?" asked Artemis "because its a wasteland of radioactive tendrils and David's face hit the ground after I punched him" said Holly "ow, why did, of all people, Butler have to hit me?" said David waking up. "wait, why can't I move my arms. oh" said David, clinking the handcuffs then easily breaking them off his wrists. "how long until you can get a portal working?" Artemis jumped in, "that depends how long we've been here" said David. "one day, 23 hours, 56 minutes and 45 seconds" said Artemis "okay that means the limit is two days then we're trapped" muttered David "what?" asked Artemis "nothing, just I need an open space to work my portal" said David "oh and Holly" said David "yes?" asked Holly "take two compact P99s from my room and give Artemis one" "David, do I really need to have a weapon" asked Artemis "and why can't I use my nuetrino?" asked Holly. "Artemis, its lightweight and next to no recoil and yes you do need a weapon. Holly, your nuetrino isn't going to work on what's coming" said David, moving for the door. "what is coming?" asked Artemis who was for the first time, clueless. "I would rather not say" said David, his eyes rolling to the left. He opened the door and left.

* * *

Artemis was taking practice shots at the training dummy and Butler was trying to help him aim "hold the gun at eye level and pull the trigger" said Butler "I understand how to use a gun "Butler, but I cannot pull the trigger, it like pulling a car with a finger" complained Artemis. Holly was pacing the room because she had a feeling that something was on the other side of the door that was barricaded. David was loading a stakeout 10 round shotgun when the door was hit by something. the thing screamed like nothing human and David put his titainium full-face helmet on so only his eyes were visable, he painted it black and scratched a skull on the front and a ace of spades on the side of his skull. then there were many more screams "oh god, what the hell's out there?" asked Butler "all you need to know is to keep them off me" said David. he tossed Butler the shotgun "make em' count" said David through the helmet. then one of the things came through the door, it had grey skin, red eyes and was missing its left arm. Butler popped a shot off at it and it died, then another one came through. "are they just going to keep coming?" asked Artemis, who managed to pull the trigger. "yes but, they can't come through the portal" said David, who got the portal's frame up. "you people might want therapy after this, okay?" said David "and I know where to get it" he said. by now ten of them were trying to break the barricade in front of the door and Holly was reloading "how much longer?" she asked "one minute" said David. by that time twenty of them were trying to get over the barricade and some did make it over but those that did were instantly shot by Butler, Holly was still popping off shots and Artemis was reloading a third time. "okay we, are, set. get through the freaking portal! take a spark! Holly take it, it will generate magic so you don't have to do the Ritual" said David. the barricade broke, hell was in, haven was out. "go go go!" yelled Butler pushing Artemis through the portal. Holly jumped through. then David.

* * *

David grabbed everyone in his atoms that were made of dark energy **A/N if you don't know what that is search it on google **and went through to his personally saved heaven at the end of time and reentered the phyisical plain, unfortunatly, Holly's eyes swapped places with Artemis's which wasn't that diffrent because they both shared each others eyes, Butler got a extra heart, and his entire chest was bullet-proof now. David's eye contacts were now part of his eyes and he realized this before he realized he didn't have a heart, so dropped. "everyone in one piece?" asked Butler "I'm fine" said Holly "me too" seconded Artemis "David?" asked Butler. he turned around and saw David lying on the floor. he turned him over to find a pulse, there was none. Artemis got up and looked around "I have realized that David's idea of heaven isn't what I thought" he said, watching two 4m robots fighting two 4m people in a destroyed town with lava everywhere. Butler felt a second pulse on his being while checking if everything was in order "I think I know the cause of David dying" said Butler "no heart" he finished. "there is no manual for this" said Butler, then a manual for that exact situation appeared in front of Butler, it was only 5 words long and the words were 'kick him in the chest!' so, knowing this procedure will probably brake David's ribs, he kicked him in the chest. "not the orphan!" he screamed, waking up with a start. Holly, saw one of the robots throw a 4m person into a building then grab David and put him in its chest then it turned and grabbed the 4m person and threw it around like a ragdoll and then decapitated the person. David hopped out "love killing titans with Titans" he said "now about that therapy, step through this door" he said, pointing to a oak wood door. "you died" said Artemis "yeah, so?" replied David "you don't have a heart" said Butler "I thought it was clear that I don't need a heart, I'm immortal" he said. they all went through the door and were met with a nice town with all sorts of things walking or flying around. one of the things walking came and held a folded up fabric for David "thank you" he said and unfolded the fabric it was a chain-lined black cape. "really?" asked Artemis "yes, I am allowed to do whatever I want here. its my heaven" David replied, starting to float upwards "no gravity" he said then they all started to float around. "now go to _zombie therapy_ its right there" said David pointing to a building. they all started to float towards it.

zombie therapy, David's heaven

Artemis, Holly and Butler were all going to have they're memories of the past four days erased and replaced by what they would have done instead of fighting zombies, travel to other realities and fighting Opal Koboi. and David would write in how he got his face burned. it would be from him slipping and his face landing on the stove. the three had to be more calm then they were so they sat in oxygen booths, then David came for them "alright, its time" he said, then a team of winged elves came with what looked like pilot helmets. they were all sat in chairs and put the helmets on, a HUD that said their names and selected the memories of everything that happened outside their reality then a elf began the process.

* * *

David watched his friends memories dissipate then other ones came in to their heads _they are all going to pass out after this_ he thought "is the squad ready?" he asked one of the elves. since everyone in this area had telepathy, they would know. "yes, they are ready" she replied "good" said David, he stopped the program.

shuttle _signus A, _docking area

"okay, this is a deposit and recede mission, no weapons are needed, but you can bring a side-arm is it make you feel safer. But should we be met with a difficulty, say a fairy shuttle or shuttle-port at our landing site and there are fairies there, only fire if fired at" he said "we are entering from low earth orbit, so we calculate we'll land in Tara. so, lock and load! we move at nightfall" he finished, nightfall this side of earth was in ten minutes. David hit the undock button for the shuttle and they started towards earth. when they got to low earth orbit, you would expect them to take mini shuttles, well your wrong. the stuff David made from his imagination made it possible to fall to earth and not take any damage. everyone slid down their helmet visors "remember to keep both your shields up" said David, he hit the button and the airlock opened, "all eagles out the door, if we are separated turn your comms on" he said and jumped.

* * *

they all fell in a perfect V formation, and Static checked the air traffic "one Bowing 747 coming over our flight path. I recommend we change our path by 30 degrees and 45 feet" he said. "okay, change flight-path to this, line em' up" said David, then they all activated the chest boosters on they're suits and easily passed the 747. "sir, we have cloud cover so now would be a good time to deploy the wings" said Frost, who was the head field scientist of the group. "agreed, flight wings up" said David. everyone deployed their wings, and the atmospheric wing suit isn't like fairy wings, its like plane wings propelled by ions. **A/N again, search on Google **David imagined that somewhere, AC/DC thunderstruck was playing. "contact in thirty seconds!" said Storm "pull the wings in!" yelled David, at the same time, everyone pull in there wings and thought _the hell's gotten into him?! _"brace formation!" commanded David, all of them flipped and landed on their feet, in the middle of the Tara shuttle-port.

Tara shuttle-port, Ireland

Fairies all over the shuttle-port froze, what they saw was unbelievable. they just saw a group of 15 soldiers, human and elfin, crash through the shuttle-port roof. "remember only fire if fired at by uniformed LEP officers" said a human draped in a jet-black metal uniform "Frost, cover that hole, Static, check any and all air traffic over our position altitude 30,000 feet, Storm, check for any explosive devices, then set the flares if the air traffic is empty. everyone else set a combat distance of whatever the hell you want. pistol protocol, we don't have knives to use on melee fairies." said David catching his breathe. LEP officers based in the shuttle-port came out with their Nuetrinos raised, then one called commander Root and told him about this "What is it Chix?" growled Root **reminder: Chix died in the alternate reality** "sir we have a situation" said Chix "to the point Chix, I'm busy trying to find Captain Short" said Root "humans and elves broke through the roof of the shuttle-port, their armed too" finished Chix, flapping his wings nervously. then Chix heard gunfire.

* * *

David watched a fairy attempt to shoot one of his squad mates and shot that fairy square in the chest "pop cover!" he said and five of his squad dropped large shields for cover "drop them!" he commanded and then the firefight started. security fairies came in and fought, LEP recon officers on their way to the surface dropped their wings and drew their nuetrinos and goblin gangsters came out of the shadows and fought. David grinned "get down its a crossfire, they're going to hit themselves" he said. after five minutes, of laser fire, fire bolts and screaming the room went silent. all the unarmed people were out of the shuttle-port and waiting for the fight to pass, the goblins were unconscious from laser fire and the LEP officers were either dead, burned, unconscious or broken. "now, lets finish what we came here for. progress?" said David "no explosives" said Storm "no aircraft for thirty minutes" said Static "Nanos patched the hole up" said Frost."good set the flares, everyone else search the bodies for survivors, knock them out" said David "sir, why didn't we just call in the pods from Fowl manor?" asked a soldier "because the security cameras would pick us up and Butler checks the cams every morning" answered David. "pod coming in 5 seconds!" said Storm "everyone pull back 10 feet" said David. the cryo pods dropped with the sound of thunder, good thing because there was a storm outside. "Storm, I want you to take Holly home, because it looks weird if a human is taking a elf through Haven, I am uploading a map of Haven to your HUD. there's a waypoint under Holly's name marked holly's apartment take her there" said David "Frost, I want you and Static and two others to take Butler to fowl manor, the dojo if you would" said David, clipping Artemis to his space-belt "everyone else, I want you to go back to _Signus A _then call up the others clear?" "yes sir!" they said. "wings out!" said David and his wings popped out of his suit and he flew out the double-doors

Irelands plains

David zipped over the trees towards Fowl manor with Artemis floating around a few yards behind him. then a group of fairies David had met before that wanted him dead for religious reasons. they shot him with a anti-aircraft gun, a aircraft gun! "aw damn it" he grunted as he fell the group ripped off the wings with a excavator arm and tossed barbed-wire over him and bolted it to the ground. Artemis was unclipped and woken up "what?" he said "Artemis run!" yelled David "go in that direction!" he yelled, pointing north "run!" so Artemis ran, he looked back at David and saw a purple flash _he's fine_ thought Artemis. he had been running towards where David pointed and saw the lights of Fowl manor. but, famous for his lack of balance, Artemis fell, on his face.

* * *

Ireland plains, ten minutes earlier

David worked his hands free to stop a rune knife from hitting where his heart should be, but in the event of Butler getting a heart transplant next to his right lung, the rune knife wouldn't work. he then worked a purple rinse, which is like a bio-bomb but doesn't leave a pile of dust and has a delta effect which means if you look at a purple rinse and your not a friend of the caster, you go blind instantly. David had to get the barbed-wire off of him without it getting stuck to his hands. he managed to get the serrated garrot wire out of his pocket, and his boot over the barbed-wire and began to saw through the wire. about ten or fifteen minutes later, he was out and he was soul hungry. a smart guy who actually read about the warden managed to get a safe distance away from the purple rinse and turned away, when he looked back, the warden was out of the wire he worked so hard on putting runes on. when he turned back the warden was there and he was on the ground "oh gods! don't hurt me please! I have a family" he screamed. instead, the warden picked him up and the vessel of the warden seemed to grow an extra five feet. "Name, family, age" he said in a voice that made you think his vocal cords were made of steel. "my-my name is...Felix" said the sprite "my family is my wife and sons" he said. "and I am ninety years old" he said. David chuckled "in my soul's terms your not even a thousandth of my age" he said "now you will not talk to this group, you will not think about this group and you will not remember me. if you do, write your Will" said David, setting down the sprite "go" and the sprite scrambled to his feet and ran away.

* * *

fowl manor,Ireland

Artemis got up and saw David flying over him with ion trails coming out of his jump-jet suit, tapping on his wrist computer furiously. Butler came out of the front door to the manor, Sig Sauer raised "Artemis are you okay?" questioned Butler. his charge dusted off his suit "a couple of bruises and a ruined Armini suit" frowned Artemis. "you need to get inside and take a shower" said Butler. then David started talking through the earpiece in his titanium head case "I trust she got home safe?" David asked the person he was talking to, and judging by the uniform it was one of his squad members. Artemis met the other friends that David had besides himself **I mean Artemis when I say himself**, Holly, Butler and his parents. "so no complications? I was afraid that would happen" said David walking past Butler to continue the conversation. "so, old friend. shall we continue inside?" asked Artemis "I think that would be a good idea" replied Butler with his bodyguard face on. "after all it is the end of November" said Artemis, stepping inside.

Holly's apartment, Haven city, Lower Elements

Holly woke up on her bed, in her LEP uniform except it was dirty and torn. so was she. after she was done with her shower, she looked at her clock, twelve o'clock p.m.! she should be asleep, the rest of Haven was asleep except her! but she was rested so acted like she had woken up _I hope Root doesn't mind if I do a double shift _she thought.

LEP recon HQ, Haven city

Holly walked into Roots office, "captain your- one second" he said accepting a phone call. after a minutes of 'hmm's and 'okay's he hung up. "okay, restart. captain, why are you here at this ungodly hour? your shift doesn't start for six hours!" he said calmly. "I want to take a double-shift sir, someone induced my sleep because I have a IV hole on my left elbow so I am not tired" said Holly. "oh" replied the commander "good thing, we actually have runners. two goblins with sets of Hummingbirds, skilled too" said Root. "so grab some gear and get topside" he said. Holly went to OPS and signed out a pair of wings and a Nuetrino 4000 and a locator. since she already had her helmet, she received a shuttle from the port and headed topside, maybe she could spend her two Christmas weeks at Fowl manor.

**end**

**reviews, favorites and author follows are appreciated**

**lastly, a few announcements**

**next week I will not be able to write as much**

**This is NOT the end of my series, yes this is a series read my other ones Glass Box, Brain room and the Warden!**

**last two, then you can leave**

**I will be making crossovers after the next fanfic**

**AND no flamers, If you flame my stuff I flame yours : )**


End file.
